Ascension
by Walking On Dreams
Summary: Gilbert was 14 years old when he was murdered. Oz is looking 10 years for the truth, not knowing he is in danger himself. But there is more to it - to death - than it seems. Oz/Gil; Break/Alice. Character Death and AU. Rating may change later.


It was raining that day. It was summer, so the rain was rather nice, but it still wasn't nice to get soaked. Well, that was what Gilbert thought when he looked out of the window. The Young Master was in his room, studying, so there was nothing left for him to do but wait for Oz to get finished with that. The tea he made already stood on the small table of one of the huge living rooms. The Young Master liked this room the best, he knew, with it's large windows and the beautiful piano in it, right next to the pretty pictures on the white wall. It was a pure room, Gil noticed, and that may have been why Oz liked it so much.

The black haired servant thought about making new tea, since the one on the table already started getting cold, but there was no need for that. Oz walked in the room, obviously excited about something. He sat on the chair that stood next to the small table and looked at Gil with glowing eyes. "I'm sorry for being late, but Jack visited and I talked to him for some time."

Gilbert smiled. Jack was Oz' older brother, but since he lived in another estate, they did not see each other that often anymore. He came to visit this place, of course, but it still was some kind of event for the Young Master whenever his brother visited. "He said I should greet you, too!" Gilbert liked Jack. He had been the one to find him and his little brother on the street. The one to give them a home here, him and Vincent. But Vince... He was not around anymore. He got sick shortly after Jack found them, and all help was to late. Gil still missed him, even when he was glad to be here. With Oz, his master.

"That's nice. Tell him I greeted back.", Gil smiled, walking over to the small table on which Oz sat. "But you should drink your tea, it's getting cold, Young Master."

The next minutes passed with Oz drinking his tea and chatting with Gil about this and that. About how he hated studying (well, he just liked playing pranks on others more) or how Mrs Kates lunch had been delicious today. How much Ada had grown since the last time they checked on that and - what would be important, unknown to the two boys - about this new book. The 'Holy Knight' was a new book which Oz decided he wanted to read. "But Uncle Oscar said I couldn't go buy it. He is still mad because I missed so many lessons lately, I guess.", Oz pouted.

Oscar wasn't exactly strict, but he wanted the best for Oz and that included him studying properly. Gil understood the man, but it hurt him to see his master pouting, obviously not happy about not being able to read that new book he heard about. So, he decided, why couldn't he go and buy it? Sabrie's market and stores were not far from here. He would manage buying a book, would he? And master Oscar just forbid Oz going, not him. "I could go and buy it, if you want me to. The bookstores are still open and it's not far from here.", he shyly suggested.

Oz had hoped for Gil to say that. Happily, he agreed. "That's the least you can do for your master.~", he teased and Gil blushed lightly. Oh, how he loved that. He loved teasing his servant, but the cute blush on his face was even more rewarding. Oz simply loved Gil. He would not tell him that, though. Even if he wasn't showing it, he feared his servants reaction. He feared rejection. He had enough of that.

In his doubts Oz just couldn't see how much Gil loved him on the other side. Sure, he was shy and easily emberassed, but he still would do everything for him - even give his own life. Oz was everything. His whole world. He would do everything he could and more to protect him, to make him happy. But all those feelings were never spoken out by any of the two and they were way too young to understand those feelings completely. Sure, they were no kids anymore, but young man, Oz soon undergoing the Coming-Age-Ceremony, but... They never felt like this before and doubts and confusion hang between them. So they stayed silent, never taking the risk to take the first step.

Gilbert went to get his jacket with Oz following him. "Make sure to get the right one, Gil.", Oz reminded him with fake seriousness. Gil gave him a shy smile. "I'll do, Young Master." And with that and an umbrella the servant left the house and headed to the next bookstore immediately. Finding the book was not hard at all, the book was a bestseller after all. But still, when he was on the way home, it was already getting dark. He better hurried.

* * *

><p>He took a shortcut through the woods, the book in his hands. It was still raining and it was dark. Maybe he would have been better off if he had stayed on the street... This place gave him chills. After a while he noticed he took the wrong path. Oh, stupid... Gil was angry at himself. How could he be so brainless? He should have been taking the street... But no, he wanted to be faster. That's what he got from that now. Silly, silly Gil.<br>The forest was cold at night. Even in summer. It was really dark and the raven haired boy was scared. He really was. He had never been the bravest boy around. Master Oz would certainly laugh at him when he got home - soaked after getting lost in the forest. Gilbert tried to think about nicer things than the scary darkness and the creatures in the forest - cats for example - and he tried to find his way home. Suddenly, he heard somebody walking behind him. Thinking he was just hysteric, Gilbert walked faster in the direction he thought the Bezarius estate would be.

"Aren't you Master Oz' servant?"

Gilbert turned to look at the person behind him. He recognized the man. Hey, who wouldn't? This face burned into peoples minds, if they wanted it or not. But what was he doing here? At this time? Had he been following him? Gilbert was unsure if he should be happy about meeting somebody familiar or if he should be suspicious. But he was just a servant, wasn't he? Nobody would follow him around.

"U-uhm... Yes...", he mumbled, still not really trusting the man.

"What are you doing here at a time like this? You're all wet and you seem lost.", the man in front of him stated, taking some steps in his direction.

"I... I kind of got lost, I guess...", Gil shyly admitted. He looked in the mans face. His eyes burned into his, but he did not look like he wanted to harm him in any way. And he needed help if he wanted to ever find the way be home, he assumed.

"Ah, I see. Just come with me, then. I'll see you home.", the man friendly offered. He was a bit... Strange... Gil thought. But he was the best he would get, it seemed. So he followed him. He trusted him. Just for a moment, he trusted him. And that was the thing that made things go wrong...

First, nothing happened. They walked for some minutes, a heavy silence between them. The man walked in front of him. He seemed to know where he went, so Gilbert thought nothing of it when they got deeper into the forest. It took him a while to notice just how fare they were already in. "Uhm... Excuse me but... Is this really the right way?"

_"Of course."_

Something in the mans voice scared Gil to death. He got really nervous, like something inside his mind told him to run - and that was what he did then. He ran into the opposite direction, away from the man. He ran as fast as he could, panic taking over - the book was still in his hands - but the man was faster than him. And then Gilbert remembered only pain. Pain burning everywhere. Inside him. He remembered himself trying to scream, but his cries where cut of by hands on his mouth.

"Your master is precious to you, isn't he?"

Gilbert suddenly stopped screaming. His master... Oz-

"If you stay still and be a big boy, I may spare him."

And Gil did. In this moment, he just feared this man could get near Oz. Oz knew him. He was often in the Bezarius estate. He was creepy but Gil never thought anything of it. He thought he was no threat. But this - Nobody knew... Nobody knew this man was like this. Nobody knew he was doing these cruel things. He was _insane_ -

The golden eyed boy did not scream anymore. The pain crashed him, ripped him in two pieces. He could not think anymore. He just wanted it to end. He did not even notice his own sobs and tears or how he begged for it to end - to end the pain and everything - but then everything went cold.

A searing pain burned in his body, but after that, he felt like freezing. The pain stopped slowly and he was thankful for that. He felt tired. So tired... Was Oz still waiting for him? He would be tired the next morning... Just like him now... What was happening to him?  
>His eyes did not see anything anymore when everything just ended like that.<p>

_Oz._

* * *

><p>Oz was looking out of the window, waiting for his servant to come home again. He was late. What was he doing out there? Fooling around and making his master wait? Oh well, Gil would get a date with Dinah when he got home, that was sure. First, he was angry. But when it got late... After midnight... He worried. He worried like he never did before. Why wasn't Gilbert coming home? Did he get lost or happened something to him? Did he have an accident ? Maybe he saw a cat and was too scared to move. That was nearly a funny thought, but he could not laugh about it right now.<p>

Uncle Oscar and some servants decided to go look for him. Oz was not allowed to come. He insisted to, but his uncle wanted him to calm down and wait for them in the house.

"He propably just got lost somewhere, Oz. Don't worry, we'll be right back with him, okay? Now get some sleep. Gilbert will wake you early next morning, you know that.", Oscar assured him.

But Oz couldn't find any sleep that night. Especially since the whole night, there was no sign of anybody coming back. The sun was coming up again, but it still remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>  
><strong>Well, my first Pandora Hearts story. This will be rather confusing, I guess, but this came to my mind and wouldn't leave it. D:<strong>

**This is a bit AU... I mean, still the same timeline and world, but it ignores the events in the manga/anime. So, Jack is still alive and whatever else... Oh, and can you guess who is the creepy man? It's not that hard I guess, but you will know soon anyway.**

**Yeah... I killed off Gil. But he'll be back, I promise! Don't kill me! D: **

**Reviews are love. As always. :3**


End file.
